Professor 's Ideology
Professor 's Ideology is the 44th case of Stt ronde and the 44th case overall. It takes place in the brancast street district of St ronde. It is the eighth an anad penultimate case of the district. Plot After learning that Mason Higinbotham is a member of the Bomb Squad, the team went to the university Mason worked at and went to his office, only to find Mason stabbed in the back of the head with a Javelin The team saw that there was a note on the desk that read "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't betray us!" The team realized that Mason was plotting on betraying the Bomb Squad, and therefore, The Law, shortly after, the team added Clayton Higinbotham to the suspect list, after this, the team went to the room where Mason taught the students and added Scientist Saundra Sanders and Weapons Expert assistant Devin Arias to the suspect list After this, George approached the Player, telling them that they're making a huge mistake, he told the team that his brother would never stab a professor, especially one that was going to be arrested anyway, the team tried to calm him down before heading to Mason's house, where they added Jackson Ghost and Legis Atonas to the suspect list They then investegated the Teaching Room again, and spoke with Clayton again, who told them that Mason suffered from a second personality of sorts, this personality tended to be the one that comitted all the crimes, but eben then, Mason never really meant any harm. The team also spoke to Saundra, who had the opposite opinon, she told the team that Mason was a dangerous induvidual who had to be stopped, he shot at random objects, sometimes joked about killing, and was overall just waiting to commit a crime, though, she said that he didn't deserve to die The team was then interupted by an argument by two of their suspects having a fist fight, after breaking up the fight, which was between Clayton and Jackson, the team searched Jason's home again, where they spoke to Jackson again, who told the team that Mason was violent, once when Jackson was investigating potentially paranormal activity, Mason shot a pistol in his direction, he may have claimed that he was shooting a bird, but Jackson didn't believe this excuse. The team also spoke to Devin, who had nearly been run ovwr by Mason, and the Professor didn't apologize for his actions, finally the team spoke to Mayir Atonas, who told the team that he was going to remove Mason from being the mist respected Professor in the city due to the fact that Mason was diagnosed with DiD The team then arrested Devin Arias for the murder, upon admitting it, Devin said that both he and Mason were in the Bomb Squad, and they, along with the leader and Barbara, began the plan to bomb St Rinse, but recently Mason was getting cold feet, he wanted out, he wanted to tell the police everything, and that could simply not stand, so Bernard told him to kill Mason, which Devin gladly did. Judge Kane Cartwright sentenced him to 30 years in prison After the trial, George came up to the team wanting to speak with Devin, as he could not believe that Devin actually killed Mason, the team told him that he did, but George wouldn't listen, so the Player took George to Devin, who taunted George, he told George how he'd been a agent of the Law for years, and he had never figured it out, he told the Player that, since they were the only member if the team he had some respect for, he would give a hint, he told the team that their troubles will end soon, with a bang. George was absolutely destroyed by thus revelation that Devin really was an agent, and he his in his office, Sally and Delaney offeres to go with him, to cheer him up, and told the Player that they should take Nicole and find out what Devin meant, so the team went to Mason' s house and discovered that there wasn't one bomb needed, but three, and what's more, all three bombs were built and fully operational, this meant that they were too late, they couldn't stop the bombs being built, despite three out of the four members of the Bomb Squad being in prison or dead in Mason's case Chief Richardson told the tram that they need to find these bombs before they explode, just before an explosion was heard coming from the Brancast HQ..... Summary Victim: Mason Higinbotham: Stabbed by Javelin Weapon: Long range Javelin 'Killer: Devin Arias ' Suspect's Clayton Higinbotham "Victim's brother" The suspect is well versed with weapons The suspect uses pens The suspect has a German Shepard Saundra Sanders "Scientist" The suspect is well versed with weapons The suspect uses pens The suspect has a German Shepard Devin Arias "Assistant Weapons Expert" the suspect is well versed with weapons The suspect uses pens The suspect has a German Shepherd Suspect appearance The Suspect has a bandage Jackson Ghost 'Paranormal investigator' The suspect is well versed with weapons The suspect uses pens The Suspect has a German Shepherd Suspect appearance The Suspect has a bandage Legis Atonas 'Mayor of St Ronde' the Suspect is well versed with weapons The Suspect uses pens The Suspect has a German Shepherd Suspect Appearance The suspect has a bandage Quasi suspects Killer's profile The Killer is well versed with weapons The KIller uses pens The Killer has a German Shepherd The Killer is 160lbs The Killer has a bandage Crime scenes Professor's office Teaching Room | Teaching Room Podium |Teaching Room Bonus Mason's house Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Professor's office (Result: Victim's body, note, and pile of books) *Examine Pile of books (Result: Photograph. New Suspect: Clayton Higinbotham) *Talk to Clayton about the murder (Result: New Crime Scene: Teaching Room) *Investigate Teaching Room (Result: faded tag and broken pieces) *Examine Faded Tag (Result: New Suspect: Saundra Sanders) *ask Saundra about her relationship with the victim *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: New Suspect: Devin Arias) *Analyze: Victim's body (Result: The Killer is well versed with weapons) *Analyze: Note (The Killer uses pens) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mason's house (Result: Drawer, handkerchief, smashed pieces) *Examine: Drawer (Result: sweater) *Examine Handkerchief (Result: Animal hair) *Examine: Smashed pieces (Result: Trophy for Best Professor, New Suspect Legis Atonas) *Ask Mayor Atonas about his relationship with the victim (Result: Legis Atonas uses pens) *Analyze: Sweater (Result: New Suspect: Jackson Ghost) *Ask Jackson Ghost about his relationship with the victim (Result: Jackson uses pens and is well versed with weapons) *Analyze: Animal Hair (Result: The Killer owns a German Shepard) *Investigate Teaching podium (Result: faded poster, documents) *Examine: Documents *Ask Clayton about Mason's situation (Result: Clayton is well versed with weapons, uses pens, and has a German Shepard) *Examine: Faded Poster * Ask Saundra about her anger to the victim (Result: Saundra is well versed with weaons, uses pens, and has a German Shepard) Chapter 3 Tik tok...(7/8) Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde